


[Podfic] the struggle between ultimates

by Autodidact



Series: Leto Does Podfic [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, POV Elias Bouchard, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autodidact/pseuds/Autodidact
Summary: A quiet morning together. Elias contemplates his new Archivist.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: Leto Does Podfic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890415
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] the struggle between ultimates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [radula (stickpenalties)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickpenalties/pseuds/radula). Log in to view. 



  
[Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x7w5vw3qxux39ur/the%20struggle%20between%20ultimates.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Leto can be found on tumblr @auto-didact (general) and @divorcecravat (TMA), or on twitter @quickenedsilver.


End file.
